stay
by LovelySpiral
Summary: The bitter air between them is suffocating. NaruSasu.


_stay._

* * *

_You'll never be good enough._

* * *

_"Shit,"_ Sasuke hisses. The sun is beating down, friggin' hot as hell, and it's doesn't even look like there is the slightest chance it might rain. How is he supposed to mask his tears now?

If they even fall. 'If' is a good word. He won't cry, he thinks as his lip trembles, because Uchihas don't cry.

Even when their best friend is get-out-of-my-house-pissed and it's their damn fault.

"All my fault," Sasuke mumbles to no one.

He could apologize. Say sorry.

Saying _sorry_? Uchihas don't say sorry.

At times, he wishes he could

(because Naruto is _everything_)

because he really hates the bitter air between them.

* * *

_Shut up. _

* * *

Naruto picks up whatever he finds on his floor - books, ramen cups, his iPod - and throws them at the wall.

"Screw you, Uchiha!" He yells, so loud that he wonders why the world isn't shattering.

"Screw you like a screw," He mumbles offhandedly. Sasuke-bastard - he's just had it with him!

"But he's my friend." Naruto says to his stuffed frog plushie, lowering his hand.

Best friend, really. It was Sasuke who'd talk to him on the phone at twelve, who'd give good advice underneath the snarkiness, who knew his favorite colors and flavors, who knew every little detail about him.

If he was stuck on a deserted island, he'd want Sasuke to be there with him, since it would be super funny to see him pissed. And then he could save them with his intellect. Naruto snickers and picks up a photo frame of the two of them.

He'd trust Sasuke with his life, his _heart. _

Sasuke Uchiha with his heart?

But...he was sure he had Sasuke's as well.

* * *

_I don't even know why you're here._

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" Kiba asks. Naruto shrugs, looking like he doesn't give a care in the world.

"He's being a bastard."

"What's new?" Kiba rolls his eyes, unwrapping his lunch. Sakura watches Naruto worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Like I care what he thinks!" Naruto shouts.

"Is this because he left?" Shikamaru asks quietly.

"Wha-? No! I just think a friend should..." Naruto trails off. Suigetsu has slouched into the cafeteria, arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He's talking quickly, his white teeth

(fangs, Naruto thinks)

flashing.

"Sshh," Sakura whispers. "Let's listen."

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu is frowning. His hair hangs as he searches Sasuke's face.

"Nothing," Sasuke says, his lips quirking a little. Suigetsu grins again and presses a kiss right onto Sasuke's mouth. In front of everyone. In front of _Naruto._

Sakura looks at Naruto, and his mouth is slightly open, and his eyes are glassy. Naruto twitches and begins to shovel ramen into his mouth.

"Gay!" Someone yells.

"No shit." Sasuke mutters.

"Piss off," Suigetsu says merrily, and licks Sasuke's cheek.

* * *

_You don't understand me._

* * *

_Stay with me, _he wants to beg. But he is full of shitpride, and he won't reach out to Naruto.

Naruto... Naruto always chases after him anyway... but this time...?

"Hey," Suigetsu says from next to him. "Just go talk to the dude."

"Shuttup, dummass," Sasuke mumbles. "'m so tired."

_(of the bitter air) _

"We all are. Go talk to him." Suigetsu yawns like a cat. "And don't say anything about me."

* * *

_Oh, piss off. _

* * *

"Go talk to him!"

"Jeez, Sakura, I'll talk to him, okay?" Naruto growls from the couch.

Like hell he would. He was sick of chasing Sasuke; this time, Sasuke would come to him.

Sakura frowns and flaps her hands from the couch, just like Granny does. He snickers and covers his face with a pillow.

Damn. He really did miss his bastard.

How long would he have to wait?

* * *

_Why can't you just listen to me? _

* * *

"Sasuke...?" Naruto says slowly. "What are you doing here?" He hopes his shock isn't too obvious.

_(__with the frog eyes and the red cheeks, it is)_

Sasuke is shuddering on his door, face white, but his eyes stare at Naruto with determination.

"I know this," Sasuke waves his hand in the air, "is because of me, and I don't want to see someone precious to me hurt..."

Sasuke trails off to look at his feet.

"This is stupid." Naruto says, and should kiss him, but he's never kissed anyone before.

"Come inside?" Naruto asks instead.

Sasuke gives a tiny, barely visible smile, and says. "Alright."

* * *

_You'll stay? _

_Yeah. You should know I won't leave you. _

_I... _

_It's okay. _

* * *

_end. _


End file.
